Anak-anak Galaksi: A Memory that Remains
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Mengalir dengan tenang, melewati perjalanan tanpa batas maupun ruang dan waktu. Akankah kenangan itu musnah, ataukah tetap tersimpan di dalam benak yang rapuh? (SEMI-CANON. Sebuah Prequel dari fanfic Mawar Liar dan Cermin Galaxy)


**Halo, readers! Setelah sekian lama gak aktif, akhirnya Author bisa kembali lagi ^^ Walaupun sebenarnya lagi kena writeblock ringan, hehehe. Kali ini Author hendak menulis cerita Flashback semacam fanfic A Memory that Forgotten, tapi kali ini latar tempatnya di luar angkasa. Cerita ini juga berkaitan dengan fanfic lore Mawar Liar dan Cermin Galaxy, so beware ^^ Saya buat cerita ini sebelum melanjutkan fanfic Cermin Galaxy karena ide yang muncul, jadi sebaiknya ditulis sebelum hilang, hehehe. Dan oh ya, ini mengambil referensi dari film BoBoiBoy yang ke-2, jadi bagi yang belum nonton, mohon tidak membaca ini dulu ya :'). Selamat membaca ^^**

**Note: Rating T+, Semi-Canon.**

* * *

_**Anak-anak Galaksi: A Memory that Remains**_

_**Oleh Murasaki Dokugi**_

_**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 1: Voyage**

_From the black and frigid __darkness that I am_  
_Somehow I could wake_  
_From nothingness, __I broke out of my shell_  
_Met with only pain_  
_Pain that I could love, __that I could gain,_  
_that I could hate_  
_Pain that gave me courage t__o fight against my fate*_

* * *

"A- Ayah, Ja... Jangan-!"

"Budak mentah! Mari sini kau!"

Aku meringis hebat. Ini tidak adil, benar-benar tidak adil!

Susah payah aku melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ayah. Dia hendak melaksanakan aksi bejatnya lagi. Awalnya aku ikut-ikut saja dengan Ayah, mengingat dulu aku masih polos layaknya boneka. Tapi kini aku sudah muak, benar-benar muak!

Akan kuhapuskan dia suatu saat nanti, lihat saja!

Melihat perlawananku, Ayah bukannya berhenti. Sebaliknya, dia makin mengganas. Dia mengamuk dan menerjang ke arahku.

"MARI SINI KAU, ROZ!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Didorong insting, aku meraih sebuah pot keramik yang kebetulan terletak di sampingku dan melemparkannya ke arah Ayah. Sontak pot itu mengenai kepalanya dan pecah berkeping-keping. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari bekas hantaman pot itu. Mata Ayah tiba-tiba menjadi juling. Dia terhuyung dan ambruk tak jauh di depanku, tidak sadarkan diri.

Bagus, ini kesempatanku untuk kabur!

Aku melompat dari jendela kamar dan melebarkan sayap kelelawarku, terbang sejauh mungkin dari Kastil tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kembali kesitu! Tidak sebelum aku cukup kuat untuk menghabisi Ayah.

Aku menangis sesunggukan. Apakah hidupku akan terus sengsara seperti ini? Ibu sudah meninggal sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu, dan kini Ayahku, Raja di Planet Tim Tam Dua ini, yang seharusnya menjadi panutanku, hanya memandangku sebagai objek pelampiasan stress dan kebiasaan buruknya.

Lebih baik aku mati saja.

Sebuah senyum miris menghiasi bibirku. Ya, apa gunanya aku hidup? Aku tidak ingin mati, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengakhiri hidup?

Kulihat permukaan Planet Tim Tam Dua di bawahku. Jurang-jurang dalam, air terjun deras yang siap mengoyak daging...

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mati di Planet ini. Cepat atau lambat, Ayah akan menemukan Jasadku, dan aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan!

Kupandang langit. Aku memicingkan mataku. Kalau aku mati di angkasa luar, akankah Ayah mampu melacak jasadku?

Itu dia. Kupilih angkasa luar sebagai tempat mengakhiri hidup. Sinar Supernova dari Bintang terdekat, Meteor-meteor panas membara, suhu ekstrim... semua itu kurasa cukup untuk menghabisi diriku sendiri.

Kupenjamkan mataku sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Inilah masanya, Rosaline. Kau takde guna buat hidup ini."

Tak lama kemudian, aku melesat menuju angkasa luar, menembus atmosfer Planet Tim tam Dua. Segera bunga-bunga es mengelilingi tubuhku. Sadar kalau tubuhku sudah melayang tak tentu arah di angkasa lepas, aku tersenyum getir.

* * *

"Ugh-"

Sesuatu menabrakku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku menabrak sesuatu. Kubuka mataku dan dalam keterkejutan, mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah Planet asing. Cepat-cepat kuusap kedua pipiku, hendak memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Masih panas.

"A- Aku... Masih hidup?"

Aku kebingungan. Seharusnya aku sudah mati, namun ternyata takdir mengatakan hal lain. Aku mendarat di sebuah Planet yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Atmosfernya berwarna kuning kelabu. Angin kencang dan debu menghiasi udaranya. Dan yang paling anehnya lagi, ada jutaan atau mungkin milyaran barang rongsokan yang berserakan di atas permukaan Planet ini.

Apakah?

Planet pembuangan apakah ini?

Kuusap bagian kepalaku yang berdarah akibat menabrak sebuah pilar logam. Aku berusaha berdiri dan terseok-seok. Kulihat sekelilingku. Hanya barang rongsokan disana-sini. Apakah Planet ini tidak berpenghuni?

"Argh!"

Sebuah rasa sakit bak pisau seakan menembus kepalaku. Aku mengerang dan ambruk. Gawat, suhu badanku mulai meninggi.

Mungkinkah ini tempat dimana aku akan mati?

"Wei, Retak'ka, mana kamu nak pegi tu? Badai dah muncul tau!"

"Kejap, Kasa! Aku nampak ada seseorang kat sana!"

Eh?

Samar-samar aku melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan berjambul biru berlari ke arahku. Dia berlutut di hadapanku dan menjamah bahuku.

"Ha- Halo? Akak takpe?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Anak itu lalu memegang keningku dan langsung menarik tangannya cepat-cepat dari sana, mengibas-ngibas.

"Alamak-! Akak demam tinggi lah!" pekiknya panik. Dia lalu berseru ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di salah satu bukit pasir tak jauh dari kami.

"Kasa, cepat sini! Akak ni demam tinggi!"

"Hah? Siapa yang demam tinggi?"

Anak berambut hitam itu lalu meluncur dari bukit pasir itu dan berlari ke arah kami. Ditatapnya tubuhku yang nyaris sekarat sejenak lalu memegang pelipisku.

"Eh, Ha'ah lah, dia demam," ujarnya ikut panik. "Jom, Retak'ka. Kita kena bawa Akak ni ke rumah! Bahaya kalau dia ditinggal kat sini."

"Okey!"

Kedua anak itu lalu meraih kedua bahuku dan mengangkatnya. Langkah mereka terseok-seok akibat beban tubuhku yang berat. Aku tertegun.

Tampaknya takdir masih ingin memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup.

* * *

_**Bersambung...**_

***fan lyric dari Ib theme: Memory**

**Maaf kalau agak pendek. Lagi gabut soalnya :'D silahkan beri review dan saran jika berminat ^_^**

**Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya ya ^^ Love you all, dear readers! **


End file.
